X-02 Wyvern Ace Combat
Background (as per Acepedia) The X-02 Wyvern is an experimental fighter with a striking appearance. The aircraft incorporates an uncommon design with variable geometry technology with a forward-swept wing configuration. As the aircraft gains speed, the wings and vertical stabilizers fold inward to reduce air drag, and retract to their neutral position once it slows down. This unconventional design grants it an extreme degree of mobility, and the folded wings add a degree of stealth; however, this comes at a cost to the aircraft's armor, which is scaled back to provide such mobility. The X-02 incorporates a weapons bay between the intakes on the underside of the aircraft. This weapons bay is capable of carrying all kinds of special weapons, including air-to-air missiles, air-to-surface missiles, and various bomblet dispensers. The aircraft's standard missiles are launched from downwards retractable holders located on the undersides of each intake. The X-02 is powered by two tri-dimensional thrust vectoring ERG-1000 engines, which provide the aircraft with the ability of Mach 2.5 flight. In the late 1980s, the Federal Erusian Navy issued a request for the development of a new combat aircraft that could also be used by the Air Force. Preliminary blueprints of the new jet, named the "X-02A", were completed by late February 1987, and its maiden flight took place in 1998 following a delay due to unspecified problems. By the end of the nineties, the existence of the Wyvern was already known by Erusea's neighboring nations. Knowing the EASA's plan, some of them decided to produce their own indigenous designs. Production continued until the start of the Second Usean Continental War in 2003. Erusea planned to use the X-02s for the defending squadron of the Stonehenge network, but controversy was sparked from opposition groups questioning the large development cost of the aircraft versus its performance against conventional aircraft that had already been proven in combat. Development was halted as the controversies went on. The aircraft's development was hastily restarted in early 2005 after Stonehenge fell, but it was hampered by a lack of funding and supplies due to the war. A batch of fully operational units was sent to Farbanti, but they were seized by the Independent State Allied Forces after they took the city. The aircraft's development was indefinitely halted at that point. In 2006, several X-02s in an experimental UCAV configuration were seized by Free Erusea in their continental uprising. The jets were deployed as a last resort during Mobius 1's attack on the White Valley arms factory used as their base, but were destroyed by the ace pilot. After the uprising's end, they were recovered by the ISAF for research. Following the cessation of hostilities, Erusea established trade relations with Yuktobania and secured a deal involving the sale of an unspecified number of Wyverns to be built by Gründer Industries. They would be functionally identical to the original version, but subjected to the company's cost-cutting development techniques. A lone Yuktobanian Wyvern made an unauthorized incursion into Osean Federation airspace in mid-2010, and was shot down by the air defense system (the fate of the pilot remains a mystery). The plane's remains were salvaged and covertly sent to Sand Island to avoid an international scandal, where it was handed to the 703rd Maintenance Company. Upon the end of the war, a Gründer Industries' Wyvern flew along an ADF-01 and its ADFX-01 precursor in a November City airshow. Model Type - X-02 Wyvern Class - Air Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Fuselage - 700 Nose/Cockpit - 360 Wings (2) - 435ea Engines (2) - 550ea Tailplanes (2) - 250ea AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 15mm rounds (2d4x10sd). Armour Piercing, and Explosive rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.5 maximum. Supercruise at Mach 1.6 Range - 1000km Combat radius Statistics Height - 4.36m/14.3ft Length - 21.84m/71.65ft Width - 18.3m/60.04ft Weight - 16.8 metric tons empty. Standard load is 25 metric tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear for the pilot Engines - ERG-1000 x 2 Cost - 10's of millions Weapons Weapon Type - 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+4sd per API round. Use appropriate burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 rounds (use Armour Piercing rules) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Semi-recessed hardpoints (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 4 of missiles of the same type (hardpoints are linked) Payload - each hard point can carry a single HE ar to air, or Heavy HE Air To Air Missile, or Armour Piercing air to ground, or Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or HE, or Heavy HE Air to Ground Missile Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Centreline Internal Weapon bay Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - Weapon Bay can hold up to HE air to air, or 4 Heavy HE air to air, or 4 Armour Piercing air to ground, or 3 Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or 3 HE air to ground, or 2 Heavy HE air to ground missiles. Bonuses - +1 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20%) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 150 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 150 miles (240km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Passive Stealth - The designs lends itself to a degree of passive stealth. This translates into a -20% penalty to enemy sensor skill rolls for detection purposes. References Used Acepedia Wiki